24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rogers
Status Bill told Daniels that "Local responders got there before HAZMAT. They were almost certainly exposed to fatal doses of radiation, but so far, it appears that radioactive material was not widely dispersed. Casualty should be minimum." I'm not sure what you guys think, but I think we should handle this situation like how we treated Logan's "they think so" and "they are very affirmative", change his status to deceased, and add the deaths of dozens of first responders to Deaths on 24 page. --William (talk) 10:13, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think this is a different case to the Logan diagnosis. :With Logan, the medical professionals who were actually working on him were asked whether he would live, and they responded that yes, they thought so. The medical opinion of the doctors who were working on him was that he would live. :Whereas in this case, we have Bill Buchanan who was hundreds of miles away from the crash site of the drone, briefing the president on how successful the attack was. He was saying that there would "almost" certainly be casualties to give the president a rough idea of the damage caused by the attack. I'd say it's more similar to when Mike Novick was briefing Palmer about detonating the nuke in the desert, and he said there would inevitably be some casualties in terms of campers in the desert etc. It's a lot less certain than the medical opinion of someone actually working on the person in question--Acer4666 (talk) 11:37, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I disagree. Bill didn't say "I think there almost would be casualties" or something like that, instead he was stating the facts that local responders almost certainly got fatally exposed and they were the casualties for sure, but the casualties would mostly limit to them. Even he was miles away, I don't think he had made it up cos there must be intelligence agents who had gave him the info. Otherwise, we would have to doubt the credibility of the "200 deaths in Baltimore mall" because he was even more "further" away. --William (talk) 13:17, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: It is fundamentally unknown. Rogers walks over, detects radiation, and makes a beeline. The higher-ups are reporting to the President that the casualties will be minimal. And the kicker is that we don't know if Rogers was exposed to a fatal dose. If we knew he was exposed, he'd be changed to deceased. 16:20, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :::: I agree - what I was trying to say is that Bill was making an educated guess rather than knowing anything for certain. If he had been briefed by intelligence agents that the responders had indeed been exposed to fatal levels, he wouldn't have said "almost" certainly (unlike with the Baltimore mall, when he gave the definite figure of 200 dead)--Acer4666 (talk) 21:17, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Even if Bill was making an educated guess and didn't know the situation for sure, the viewers do. We all know that the nuclear core had already been compromised and fatal radioactive material had been leaked from the drone even before the responders arrived at the scene and we all know what happened to those poor people in Chernobyl and Fukushima. Maybe some responders who arrived later got informed in time and didn't go near the drone, but Rogers and his men were exposed for certain as they have come in such a close range. I mean, who else could be exposed since the radioactive material was not widely dispersed. --William (talk) 12:16, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::If we agree that Bill's statement is guesswork, then it doesn't really factor into the discussion. ::::You're now saying that what we saw on-screen is evidence enough of Rogers' death. But if everyone near to a radiation leak is definitely fatally exposed, then why did they spend so long testing to see if George Mason was going to die or not? Are Arroyo and Barber also deceased? The scene as it is shown leaves too much ambiguity, and Rogers' fate was never confirmed--Acer4666 (talk) 13:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC)